The handling of fruit and vegetables in post-harvest packaging processes is still largely a manual procedure, requiring packaging workers to sort and assemble the product according to the desired count, variety and orientation. Worker involvement and direct handling of the produce has the potential to introduce undesirable and harmful contaminants. This is particular problematic where the product has already been subject to a clean-house process, where the produce may be washed/disinfected and protected (i.e. applied wax emulsion) prior to packaging.
While controlling the cleanliness of the packaging process with respect to direct worker contact should be achievable, it remains a goal that continues to challenge the food packaging industry. As such, there exists a need in the food packaging industry, in particular with respect to the packaging of fresh fruit and vegetable for a packaging process that is largely automated and involves less direct worker contact with the produce being processed and packaged